1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bag support device adapted to be attached to the side walls of a trash container for supporting the handles of a plastic bag placed within a container such that the bag is held open to facilitate depositing items therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an alternative to the traditional paper bags which have been used to pack groceries, many commercial stores are now using plastic bags which are generally provided with two handles formed therein so that the bag can be grasped and carried after various grocery items have been placed therein. Plastic bags not only offer the convenience of handles for carrying, but they are generally stronger, more durable, and cheaper than paper bags.
However, recent environmental concerns have created a heightened awareness of the problems associated with disposing of non-biodegradable articles, such as plastic. In an effort to reduce the amount of non-biodegradable materials being placed in landfills, many communities have implemented recycling programs, urging people to recycle various non-biodegradable materials. While recycling programs have been effective in reducing the overall amount of non-biodegradable materials placed in landfills, many items, such as plastic grocery bags, are still not suited for current recycling facilities.
In an effort to minimize damage to the environment caused by non-recyclable plastic grocery bags, consumers are urged to reuse the plastic bags once having removed their grocery items therefrom. One such use is a liner in a trash container which will eliminate the need for the consumer to use additional plastic bags for that purpose. The cost effectiveness of reusing plastic grocery bags as trash container liners, coupled with the environmental benefits, has lead to the development of various support means for supporting plastic grocery bags within trash containers. Many of these support means are integrally molded with the trash container during manufacture, such as those disclosed in the U.S. patents to Isgar, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,800, Brown, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,347, and Isgar, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,310. While these various trash containers are generally suited to support a plastic grocery bag in a functional position within the trash container, the need to purchase an entirely new trash container to replace one's existing trash container discourages many consumers from carrying out the main objective, which is to reuse plastic grocery bags as trash container liners.
Other plastic bag support devices which have been developed in the related art include those disclosed in the patents to Kloberg, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,102 and McCoyg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,056. The devices disclosed in these patents are adapted for attachment to existing trash containers, however, they are structured so as to extend upwardly from a rim of the container which would result in interference with a lid which many trash containers have to contain foul odors therein. Additionally, these devices are not universal in nature, but rather they are specifically designed for attachment to a particular size container. For instance, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. Des. 301,102, is specifically designed to attach to opposite handles of a particular trash container and is not generally suited for attachment with a variety of conventional trash containers. The device in McCoyg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,056 includes clamp means which facilitates clamping of the device to various trash containers, however, the clamp means is not designed to accommodate for various widths in both the wall structure of the trash container of a bordering about an opening thereof.
The U S. patent to Burrows, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,087 discloses a hook device which is structured to be fixedly attached on an exterior side wall of a trash container for supporting the handle of a bag thereon. While the device in Burrows could be used in connection with an existing trash container, the attachment requires a significant amount of labor, and once attached, the device is not intended to be removed therefrom. Another problem associated with the device in Burrows results from the attachment of the plastic bag handles on the exterior of the container which is unsightly and generally undesirous from an aesthetic perspective.
Accordingly, in view of the devices which have been developed in the related art, there still exists a need for a bag support device which is easily and removably attachable to an existing trash container wherein a number of the devices, attached to opposite side walls of the container, will support the handles of a plastic bag so as to hold the bag open within the trash container without interfering with various structure on the container.